Love's perils
by arsazu1985
Summary: Two women are interested on Gru but not in the way that you think, one was assigned to take him to the law and the other one was hired to kill him; the question is... which one of them will accomplish her mission first?
1. Negotiations and assignments

_My new fanfic, hope you like it; send reviews. This will be a long story so I give for the moment the first chapter._

Love's peril

**Chapter 1: Negotiations and assignments**

It was almost midnight in the office of Mr. Perkins, the chief of Bank of Evil; he was sat in front of his golden laptop trying to contact someone by Skype, after keeping trying for 5 minutes he succeeded.

Mr. Perkins: Hello Perkill, how do you do?

The person who Perkins was talking was a beautiful woman; she looked young, with long blonde hair, and she was wearing a seductive red dress, she looked like a femme fatale like Nikita.

Perkill: Oh, it was you Mr. Perkins.

Mr. P: You were expecting someone else?

Perkill: No, it's just that we haven't seen each other for the last 5 years; I thought you had already forgotten me.

Mr. P: That's impossible Perkill, it's just that I only call you when I have a job for you, I suppose you are still doing the same thing.

Perkill: Really, a job? After all this time? Considering the missing time lapse that we have I suppose is someone that really pissed you off; am I right?

Mr. P: Beautiful and intelligent as always, you're right Perkill and not only that, that man used to work for me but he dared to betray me and sent my only son to the moon

Perkill: Is that so? Now I'm interested, tell me more about him

Mr. P: I already sent you an e-mail with his whole story; I don't really want to talk about him anymore.

Perkill: Alright, but what do you want me to do with him?

Mr. P: Kill him, I don't care how, I'll leave that to your choice; just finish him off once and for all, but before you do leave him my last message: that no one mess up with the Perkins family and specially a dirty traitor like him

Perkill: Ok, but I hope you still remember…

Mr. P: I already know the cost for your services Perkill, don't worry about the money, if you accomplish this job I'll be able to pay double.

Perkill: (smiling) you better remember that (sigh) Alright, I'll do it, but let me study this guy first and then I'll confirm you when the job is done.

Mr. P: You are the best murderer I've ever met Perkill, you've never let me down, I will not trust this mission to anybody but you.

Perkill: Oh, stop it. But thank you.

Mr. P: Well, I have to go now, and remember; I trust you.

Perkill: Don't worry Mr. Perkins, as you said before I've never let you down

The Skype connection finished and Perkill began to read the story of Gru; as she kept reading everything about him she felt more interested on him, especially in all the burglaries he was involved.

Perkill: Oh my gosh! You are some man Gru, if it is not that you'll be a dead man soon I'd consider even to marry me; hey… Why not? If I marry him I'll be the owner of all his stuffs once he's gone. Prepare yourself Gru because you're gonna meet your future wife or should I say better… your black widow? Perkill from this moment doesn't exist, now call me Heather, Heather D. Guts

Meanwhile, the next day on Washington D.C.

Commander: Well, I must admit young lady that in my entire career in the FBI this is one of the best resumes that I've seen in my life

Lady: Thank you sir, it's an honor to serve always to the nation

The woman was in an interview to be assigned for a new mission, that woman was young, between 22 to 25 years, middle long and black hair and very pretty

Commander: I see that there's a long military tradition in your family; your grandfather is a veteran from WW2 and your father fought in Vietnam; your tests showed that you have great skills on chemistry, math, and history. Besides you are an expert on first aids, battlefields recognitions, martial arts and spying. Very impressive!

Lady: Thank you sir.

Commander: Well detective…

Lady: Rug, Olive Rug

Commander: Miss Rug, you are the right person that we were looking for; this mission is unique, you think you're ready for it?

O. Rug: Sir, If I weren't ready I wouldn't be here.

Commander: That's the spirit miss Rug, well… I should warn you, what I'm about to tell you is totally secret, no one else must know about this, is that understood?

O. Rug: Totally sir, I'll keep this secret even with my life.

Commander: Alright, listen carefully… In 1969 when mankind was able to reach the moon our government had an idea that in those years was considered for some people as craziness but now with the improvements in technology we suppose that the idea might become true soon.

O. Rug: And exactly what is that idea sir?

Commander: As you know Miss Rug, there are many villains in the world but some are better than others and we have considered that those professional villains might be able to escape from every single jail or prison in the world no matter how many times they´re caught. That's why we were thinking to build a high security prison in the space; that way they couldn't escape from there no matter what.

O. Rug: Excuse sir but… are you kidding? I just can't believe you.

Commander: I understand that but believe me, it is true; in fact we have already two candidates to send but we're considering to catch one of them first and here's where you will begin your mission

The commander gave her a carpet with many paper sheets and photos.

Commander: His name is Phellonius Gru, we don't know exactly where he was born but we suppose in some place in Russia, he has been the main responsible of most of the greatest robberies in the last 20 years, we think he stole that pyramid in Egypt and we even suspect he tried to steal the moon though for some reason, he failed. We want you to take him to the law so we can send him to the space jail.

O. Rug: (surprised while reading Gru's profile): Wow, he's quite a villain, this will be a great challenge because it won't be easy to trap.

Commander: That's why we called you Miss Rug, we believe you are the only person who can defeat him, learn everything you can about him and find a way to beat him up.

O. Rug: I will sir; I swear that this man will be in that prison sooner than you think.

Commander: The whole nation counts on you Detective Rug; now, we know the city where he's living now; find a place near to his neighborhood where you can live and spy on him everything you can; gain his trust and when you consider yourself ready then arrest him; any questions?

O. Rug: Yes sir, who is the person that you consider to send

Commander: I supposed you'd ask that, unfortunately that person is almost totally unknown for us; we know she's a woman, she calls herself Perkill, and she's now like 30 I think and she considers herself a femme fatale but nothing more; we don't know her real name, his birthdate or where she comes from; she's a master of disguises so we even don't know her true appearance but we want to trap her because she's murdered many prominent people around the world, even villains. That's why you better catch Gru.

O. Rug: I understand sir, consider this mission accomplished

Commander: Good luck Detective, you will need it.

**End of chapter one**

_I'll try to continue as soon as possible, have a nice day everybody._


	2. Double meeting

_Sorry to keep you waiting for the second chapter; I got stuck with many ideas for other fanfics that I just forgot to continue this one. I want to finish the fanfic before the premiere of DM2._

**Love's perils, chapter 2: Double meeting.**

Felonius Gru and his three little kittens were coming back from school to their home; they were talking about their new vacation's plans when Gru saw two trucks near his house

Agnes: (Excited): Look Daddy, I think someone's moving next to our house.

Gru: I can see it Agnes.

Gru honked his giant vehicle so he could park it properly; when he got out from the car-tank he could see that not only one house was being occupied next to them but two houses instead.

Gru: Girls, let's get inside the house now; I don't like when someone moves in to this neighborhood

Margo: What? Why Dad?

Gru: You know I don't like to deal with people, especially if people don't know me

Edith: But that's the reason you should meet our new neighbors, at least try it.

Gru: Nah, I have my reasons, please let's just get inside the house.

The girls shook their heads and got inside; two women approached to Gru before he could go inside too.

Women: Excuse me sir.

Gru mumbled something in Russian and tried to look calmed; he turned to see both women.

One of them was red haired and the other one had black hair; they both were young and really pretty (he had to admit they really were); especially the black haired one who was also wearing glasses.

Black haired woman: Hello sir, nice to meet you; I just moved in today and I can see you are my neighbor

Red haired woman: You know, I was just about to say the same thing. I just moved in today too.

Gru: Well… It's nice to meet you too ladies, but I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now, you know I have to…

But before he could finish the sentence, little Agnes went out from the house.

Agnes: Wow! They are really pretty, daddy

Margo went out too.

Margo: Agnes, I told you you should stay inside (sigh); sorry dad, she just tricked me.

Edith: At least this time it wasn't me who disobeyed first, eh Margo?

Edith was outside too; Gru mumbled again something in Russian and sighed.

Gru: Well… I think it was just a matter of time for meeting each other. My name is Felonious Gru and these little girls are my daughters; Margo, Edith and Agnes.

Girls: Hi, nice to meet you.

But both ladies was just staring at them; like they'd never have expected seeing the little girls in front of them

Black haired woman: Yes… well… nice to meet you too girls; my name is Olive Rug

Red haired woman: Yes… delighted; I'm Heather D. Guts

When Edith heard this, she giggled a little

Heather: Sorry girl, but what's so funny?

Edith: It's just that I never expected that someone might have Guts as a name

Margo resisted the giggling too; she just controlled herself and gave her sister a disapproval look. As for the lady, she resisted her anger and made a deep sighing, she just bent down and pinched Edith's cheek

Heather: Oh, what a little funny brat you are, aren't you?

The pinch was hurting Edith and she rubbed her cheek; Margo saw that she hurt her sister on purpose and was about to say something when Gru talked first.

Gru: OK then ladies, it's been a pleasure but it's time to eat; girls, go wash your hands, food will be served soon.

The girls obeyed and went inside again the house.

Gru: Nice to meet you too ladies, but I gotta go; my girls must be hungry and I don't want to make them wait anymore.

Heather: Yes, I think I should go home too to unpack my stuffs.

Olive: Yes… me too; see you soon Mr. Gru.

The women left and Gru went inside too; half an hour later when he and the girls were eating, Margo talked to her father.

Margo: Dad, that Heather woman hurt Edith…

Gru: … on purpose? ; yeah, I saw that too, but I said nothing because I didn't want to give a bad impression to the other woman; don't worry, I'll talk to her later, then she will really know about me.

The four of them had a good meal and they spent a good day. Meanwhile in other two houses near there, Heather was in front of a lap top trying to contact someone; meanwhile Olive was making a phone call to FBI.

_Chapter 3 coming soon; have a nice day everybody_


	3. Knowing the target

**Love's perils Chapter 3: Knowing the target.**

While Gru and the girls were having a good day, in another two houses near there there were two women to contact someone important.

Inside Perkill's new house.

Perkill: (Desperate tone): C'mon; answer the call, you liar.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Perkins was on the lap top screen.

Mr: P: Well hello Perkill; Don't tell me you've already finished the job; if you have, then I should say you are better than ever.

Perkill: (bit angry): Stop flattering me Perkins; I'm so mad with you, you know how I hate when someone lies to me.

Mr P: What?... How dare you talking me like that

Perkill: Oh, stop pretending you don't know anything about Gru and those three little brats he has with him; he might be even married… why you didn't tell me anything about it?

Mr P.: Gru? Married? No, he's never been married as long as I know. What little brats you…; wait a minute; you said three girls?

Perkill: Yes, three disgusting brats, you know I hate kids too.

Then Mr. Perkins took a little picture and showed it to the woman

Mr. P: You mean these little girls?

When Perkill saw the picture, she got angrier

Perkill: Aha… so you knew them all this time

Mr. P: No, no… let me explain

Mr. Perkins explained everything he knew since the last time he talked with Gru and how his son Vector told him that those girls used to sell cookies.

Mr. P: I don't know why the girls are still with him; that is something I didn't expect from him, that's why there's nothing about them in the files that I gave to you.

Perkill: You better be telling me the truth because I thought this job would be easy to accomplish, but now with those brats…

While Perkill was arguing with Mr. Perkins, Olive Rug was explaining the same thing with her chief in the FBI.

O. Rug: And that is all sir; in those files you gave me there's nothing about those little girls living with that man Gru.

Chief: That is indeed something unexpected from someone like him; why Gru would allow little kids living with him; you need to find out the reason miss Rug, remember that you must find out everything you can about him; especially if he's trying to make another big burglary.

O. Rug: Yes sir. I'll do my best, the first step has been done; I'm living next to his house.

Chief: Excellent miss Rug; you're doing it fine; keep going with the research, now try to get into his house so you can know anything about him and those girls.

O. Rug: Don't worry sir, I will. As soon as I get new information I'll call you

When Olive finished the call, she heard someone was knocking at the door

Olive: Coming (_that's strange; I'm not expecting anyone)_

She felt surprised when she saw it was Gru who was in front of her house.

Olive: Oh… hi; can I help you Mr. Gru?

Gru: Good afternoon miss Rug; I'm here because I'd like to ask you a big favor.

Olive: (Bit nervous) really? What favor?

Gru: (bit nervous): You know, it's strange because we've just met today but I really need to ask you this… I need you to take care of my girls; I must do something important in downtown but I have no one to look after them. Would you do that favor for me?

Olive: But… what about your wife, I mean… you have a wife, haven't you?

Gru: (bit nervous): Ehh, well, no; I'm not married, my kittens are adopted… but they know I love them as much as I can

Olive: But… why me? I mean, as you just said… we've only met today

Gru: Well, I don't know why but for some reason I believe you are the right person; you seem you are a nice lady and I feel confident enough to ask you this; so what do you say miss Rug; of course, I'll pay you this favor.

Olive: (_this is perfect; I'll be able to know more about the girls and put some microphones around his house so I can spy on him better); _OK Mr. Gru. I'll do it; just give me some minutes to get ready and I'll be there.

Gru: (bit nervous): Well… thank you miss Rug; I'll tell the girls and we'll be waiting.

Gru went back to his house

Gru: OK girls, you won; Miss Rug accepted of coming here; I want you to be good with her; and also you better finish your homework as soon as possible

Edith: But… it's Friday, dad.

Gru: That's not an excuse Edith; I'll make a deal with you, if you finish it today I'll take you this weekend to super silly fun land; what do you say?

Agnes: (excited); really? OK daddy.

A couple of minutes later, Olive went to Gru's home.

Gru: Thank you for coming Miss Rug; (to the girls) OK girls; I gotta go but I'll be back soon, don't make Miss Rug get angry, OK? And remember to finish your homework.

Gru gave his daughters a kiss and left.

When Olive saw this, she felt a little warming in her heart; she thought it was a cute scene, and for an instance she forgot the reason of being there. She woke up from her thoughts when she heard a growling from an strange animal.

Agnes: Bad puppy, she is Miss Rug and she is nice

Kyle, the pet dog approached to Olive and it sniffed her feet; then Kyle moved its tail and showed its belly.

Margo: Incredible, it's the first time I see that Kyle likes someone so soon.

Agnes: (scratching Kyle's belly) good boy Kyle, good boy

Edith: So… Miss Rug, you want to play tea party with us?

Margo: Not so fast Edith, remember we have to finish our homework

Edith: But it's still too early for that

Olive: I can help you, if you want to

The girls found so easy to finish their homework with her help; Margo had to write an essay of the differences between acid and basic substances; Edith wrote some short biographies about important American men in WW2 and Agnes learnt to multiply.

Margo: Thank you Miss Rug; I didn't expected you knew a lot of things.

Olive: You're welcome, but please; call me Olive

Edith: Now we can play a tea party; let's go get the stuffs.

The girls went to their bedroom and Olive took advantage of this by hiding some microphones in Gru's hall; the girls came back but Olive wanted to put some more

Olive: Excuse me girls; where is the bathroom?

Margo: Over there Olive

Olive hid another one behind the mirror.

The four girls spent a good time playing; now it was turn to Olive to find out more about the girls

Olive: Girls, your father told me that he adopted you; I'm sorry if I ask you this but… are you really happy living here with him?

Agnes: Yes, very happy; daddy is the best dad in the world. He got Mr. Fluffy for me in super silly fun land

Edith: Yes; and he read us our favorite bed time story every night.

Margo: He has done a lot for us; we love him even more that he loves us.

Olive: But… it's a big responsibility for just one man of taking care of you three; has he ever thought about getting married.

Margo: Well, we have thought it'd be great if dad gets a girlfriend but he's a little shy with women. But, how about you Olive; do you have a boyfriend?

Olive: No, I've been really busy for years that I haven't thought about that.

Agnes: Hey, why don't you and daddy get together? You'd be our new mommy

Margo: Agnes; (looking at Olive); sorry, she's too innocent to understand.

But for some strange reason, Olive had a thought of her and Gru in a wedding, and she liked it.

Olive: (_What am I thinking? I'm here to arrest him; Olive, put yourself together and focus on your objective)_

In that moment, Gru got home

Gru: Girls, I'm home

The girls stood up and went to welcome him.

Agnes: Hi daddy, how are you?

Gru: I'm fine kitten; it's good to be back home.

Olive could see that they were a happy family; the girls really adored that villain and they considered him their father; she now felt bad because if she succeeded with her mission, what might happen with them?

Gru: Thank you so much Miss Rug; I owe you a big one

Olive: You're welcome Mr. Gru, I had a really good time with your daughters.

Edith: she helped us with the homework; she's very intelligent, dad

Gru: Oh, Miss Rug; you didn't have to

Olive: Don't worry Mr. Gru; it was a pleasure to help them

Agnes: Daddy, why don't you invite Olive to come with us to super silly fun land?

Gru: Agnes, perhaps she has something to do these days.

Edith: Please Olive, come with us; you'll have fun.

Olive: Well… sure; why not? It's been a long time since I've visited a place like that.

Girls: YAAAAY!

Gru: I'll take you home Miss Rug

Olive: Don't worry Mr. Gru; I live in the next house, you know.

But Gru took her anyway; when both of them were in front of Olive's entrance door, Gru thanked Olive again and she opened the door; but she took a bad step and was about to fall when Gru grabbed her by her waist; she wrapped an arm around his neck. They stared at each other for a moment before they woke up with some embarrassment.

Olive: (blushing) Thank you Mr. Gru

Gru: (blushing) you're welcome Miss Rug

Olive: Please, call me Olive.

Gru: OK Olive, see you soon.

But if they thought no one else saw their little accident, they were wrong; the girls saw them through a window and so did also (unfortunately) Perkill.

Perkill: (angry): OK, Miss Rug; two women can play the same game but I will take with me some extra helping

Perkill opened a suitcase and took out something from it.

Perkill: Extreme situations require extreme measures.

_**Chapter 4 soon; have a nice day.**_


	4. Dealing with the duty

**Love's perils; chapter 4: Dealing with the duty.**

Sunday morning arrived and Gru, his girls and their new neighbor Olive Rug was going to have a good day in super silly fun land.

Olive was dealing with herself about what has been happening to her; since her little accident with Gru she was having many thoughts about them getting together, helping the girls again with their homework and even the girls calling her "Mom".

Olive: _Snap out of it Olive, Gru must pay for his crimes; but if I get him, what will happen with his children? They'll hate me for that. And I really like them._

It was 9:00 AM, she should be getting ready soon; but she made a call first telling her superiors to be ready when she gives them a signal so they can arrest Gru; she decided to finish it all as soon as possible, obviously the girls will be orphaned again but she knew it was her duty to trap Gru.

She took a bath and changed clothes, she put on blue jeans and a pretty white shirt, she made a ponytail in her hair and cleaned her glasses.

One hour later, Gru and the girls knocked at her door and went to the amusement park; but Perkill, the other new neighbor saw them leaving and decided to make the first step on her new plan.

Perkill: I hope you really enjoy your day, because it'll be the last one.

Meanwhile in super silly fun land, the girls were going around; trying to play every game they saw; when they got in front of the roller coaster they wanted to try it again.

Olive has never experienced one; the girls shared the seats and Gru and Olive sat behind them. Soon, Olive regretted her choice and in all the way she screamed with panic and grabbed Gru so tightly who was enjoying the ride for the first time; she smelled so good and looked beautiful, he felt he had to protect her and make her feel saved.

When the ride finished, Olive felt dizzy

Gru: Don't worry; I felt the same way when I proved it the first time

The picture showed Olive hugging Gru and with her eyes closed while Gru was hugging her back; Olive blushed a little when she saw it.

The air was a bit chilly and Olive was a little cold, Gru saw this and lent her his scarf; Olive felt so nervous that she was not able to put it on properly

Gru: Here, let me help you.

Olive could not resist looking at him; she was feeling like a teenager in love and suddenly she felt a twitch in her stomach. While the girls resisted giggling, they knew what was happening between her and his father.

Gru: There, you feel better?

Olive: yes, thank you; I'm sorry, I need go to the bathroom.

Olive saw one and went there; first she checked up that she was alone and closed the door; and then started to cry. She knew she was lying herself by denying that she was in love but she knew also it was wrong; she had a duty to accomplish and she has never failed on a mission. Her cell phone rang.

Olive: Yes, this is Olive Rug

It was her chief, he wanted to know if they should proceed to arrest Gru or not

Olive remained quiet a bit and then she said.

Olive: Abort for now sir, we are in a very public place and we don't know how he might react if he sees you.

Chief: Roger detective Rug; we'll be keeping in touch.

Olive felt sad again, she just lied to her chief; she knew it'd be better to finish this but she just couldn't betray her feelings.

She washed her hands and then she saw a beautiful butterfly on a window; she wished she could be that butterfly so she could just fly wherever she wanted and leaving all her worries.

After spending a good day, they all returned home.

Olive: (taking off the scarf) Thank you Mr. Gru; here's your scarf.

Gru: you can keep it; I have many more of them

Olive: Oh no, I mean; it's yours after all

Gru: No, really; you can keep it. No problem

Olive felt again that twitch in her belly and felt a bit hot in her face

Olive: Well, thank you Mr. Gru… for everything, I really had a great day.

Gru: (bit nervous) you may call me Gru, if you want to… see you later Olive

Olive: Yes, see you later… Gru

The girls giggled again and Gru felt more nervous

Gru: OK girls, say goodbye to Miss Rug and go wash your hands; dinner will be ready soon.

The girls giggled again but they obeyed, they said goodbye to Olive and left them alone.

Gru: excuse me… but…

Olive: What is it?

Gru: It's just that you have a butterfly in your hair

He approached to her and waved her hair to shoo the butterfly, but then again they were so close; they both knew they wanted to do it, they wanted to kiss but Olive's duty feeling won this time, so she made a step back.

Gru: (nervous) I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me… I just…

Olive: It's OK; well… thank again Gru; see you later

She then went inside her home but Gru could see that she had some tears in her eyes and he was right, when she entered to the bedroom she took a pillow and chocked her crying; she then took Gru's scarf and rubbed her face with it.

Both Olive and Gru had the same thought: _What am I doing?_

Meanwhile, in Perkill's house; she was concentrated by preparing some potions when she saw the same butterfly coming at her.

Perkill: Ah, my beautiful insect; what kind of information did you get for me?

**Chapter 5 will be up soon; good day everyone.**


	5. Change of heart, anagrams

**Love's perils; chapter 5: Change of heart**

It was early; Monday morning, and Gru was outside of his door waiting for the girls so he could take them to the school. Gru expected to apologize later with Olive, he didn't want to give her a bad impression.

But then, he saw that his other neighbor was approaching; he then remembered he had some words to tell her; he wanted her to apologize with Edith for hurting her.

Perkill: Good morning Mr. Gru; I'd like to talk with you

Gru: It's funny; I also wanted having a chat with you… err… I'm sorry, I just forgot your name

Perkill: It's Heather, Heather D. Guts; and you know, I think I know what's that thing that you want to talk with me. I'd like to apologize with your kids.

Gru got surprised inside for her answer, maybe she was not that bad woman after all. The girls went outside the house, they didn't expect seeing that woman chatting with their father.

Gru: Girls, come here; Miss Guts wants to tell you something

The girls approached with some fear to her.

Heather: Girls, I'm deeply sorry for the last time we talked; I know I was rude with you and I came here to apologize.

The girls got surprised too but they accepted their apologies; then Agnes took out a candy from her pocket

Agnes: Want some Miss Guts?

Perkill saw it was like the pipe of peace

Heather: Of course little girl; thank you.

She ate the candy, it was delicious… but suddenly she started feeling bad, she was feeling breathless and with some fever.

Gru: Are you OK, Miss Guts?

Perkill barely could speak normal; she just nodded

Heather: Yes… I'm sorry, I gotta go back home, I need to do something

Perkill ran as fast as she could; then she looked in a little first aids' kit and took a little shot with the word "Epinephrine" and she injected it in her arm. She started feeling better in a couple of minutes.

Perkill: That was close, that candy had peanuts in it; I'm allergic to peanuts. Well, at least I gained their trust again; now it's time to take the next step.

After Gru left their girls at school, he came back home and he saw Heather outside of her house again.

Heather: Hello Mr. Gru; could you help me with something? I need a little help

Gru approached and then he saw Heather was about to sneeze loudly

Heather: Aaaaa-aaaa-aaaa

But then, she blow a strange pink dust in front of Gru's face; he coughed deeply but suddenly he like the smell of the dust, actually he found it lovely. When the dust disappeared he saw Heather and he thought she was beautiful

Heather: Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Gru; it's just that I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out with me tonight?

Gru: (sighing) of course Miss Guts; I'd love to

Heather: Oh no; call me Heather, you handsome boy. How about at 10:00?

Gru: Perfect, I'll be ready.

Gru then went inside his house

Gru: Perhaps I can ask Dr. Nephario if he can invent something to impress her

After some hours, the girls got worried because their father was not there to take them home; the cell phone of Margo rang; it was Dr. Nephario

Margo: Yes doctor?

Nefario: Girls, you better come here soon because something has happened with Gru

The girls got worried when they heard this; they took a cab and went to the laboratory.

Margo: Where's dad doctor?

Nefario: Over here girls

The girls saw Gru lying on a bed, there were cables surrounding him

Edith: What happened to him?

Agnes: Wake up daddy

Nefario: Don't worry girls, he's just sleeping; he came down here in the morning saying that he wanted me to invent something to impress some Heather girl; he was just talking about that, he looked like desperate and he scared me so I put him to sleep. He didn't even let me to show my new invention. Then I found something interesting in his clothes.

The girls saw that Nefario was showing them a strange pink dust in a black napkin

Nefario: I analyzed this thing and I found out that this dust has a high and concentrated level of pheromones; deeply enough to make a man to fell in love with any woman. Now I'm making a cure for him, I hope when he wakes up he'll be fine

Margo: I knew that woman was evil; but why did she do this to dad? What was her purpose to make him fall in love with her?

Five hours later, Gru was outside Olive's door; he asked her to look after the girls again; he didn't explain her exactly why but she accepted.

It was almost 10:00 pm; Olive arrived at Gru's house; she felt surprised of what she was seeing

Margo: But dad, we beg you; please don't go, she's a mean woman

Gru: Nonsense Kitten, besides I know you always wanted me to start dating with someone else, don't you?

Edith: Well, yes… someone else but her; we don't trust her

Olive: (to Agnes): Excuse me Agnes; what's going on?

Agnes: (almost crying) daddy's having a date tonight

Olive almost felt her heart breaking; she couldn't believe it

Olive: What? How? to whom?

Heather: With me

Olive turned back, she saw Heather using an elegant but provocative red dress; and with her red hair all down.

Heather approached to Olive and whispered in her ear

Heather: I know who you are… detective

Olive got surprised; how could she realize her identity?. Heather then gave her a malicious smile

Heather: Are you ready, you handsome boy?

Gru: Of course sweet lady; (to Olive) Thank you so much again Olive, don't wait for us too much, and please send the girl to bed in one hour; I owe you a big one again.

He went out and Heather gave again the girls a sarcastic smile. Then, the girls watched them leaving in Gru's car; once they were sure they left the street, Margo said:

Margo: well done sisters, we need to proceed with the plan; we need to find out who is really that woman

Olive felt surprised again for what she just heard

Olive: What? Wait a minute… you were acting all this time?

Edith: Yeah, and so did Dad

Olive: What? But why?

The girls had to explain everything of what happened just a few hours ago, they showed them the entrance to Gru's laboratory and how the cure of Dr. Nephario helped Gru to neutralize the effects of the pheromones.

They told her that his father wanted to know also why is the main purpose of that woman so he faked he was still under the effects and make her believe that she was winning.

Edith: Now, we need your help; Dr. Nephario is preparing a new invention but we need to go now; we need you to come with us; it'd be strange if people see us alone at this time, that's why we need you.

Olive felt a bit happy that the girls felt so confident with her for asking her this; but there was something else she had to do first.

Olive: Girls, before we go; I have to tell you something really important.

Olive confessed everything about her mission, what her main purpose was and how and where she put the microphones around the house.

At first, the girls thought she was joking, but when she showed them the microphones they knew she was being honest

Margo: So you lied to us too. Now I understand why you knew too much about chemistry

Edith: (angry) Now listen, we won't allow you nor that Heather woman to take our dad away from us

Agnes: I don't wanna go back to the orphanage

Olive: Don't worry, you won't; because I've decided to not keep going with my mission

Girls: What? Why?

Olive: Because… (Deep sigh)… I… I'm in love with your father

The girls were open mouthed

Margo: How do we know you're not lying again?

Olive took all the tiny microphones; put them on the ground and then smashed them with her feet.

Olive: I really tried to avoid my feelings but I can't; I fell in love deeply with Gru; and I can't break up a happy family like yours; I could see that your father is totally different from the man that described me in the files. I know I'm throwing all my efforts, my career and the mission because of this but… I can't keep lying myself. I love your father and I love you too girls

The girls knew that she was being totally honest and they gave her a big hug

Agnes: I knew it; you will be our new mommy

Edith: I knew there was something there too

Margo: But first, we have to get rid of that Heather.

Olive: Now that you mentioned her; before they left, she told me something unexpected, she said she knew who I was; but I don't understand how…

Then Olive remembered something important, and then she felt really worried

Olive: Oh my God! I think I know who she is; but I'd rather be mistaken because if I'm not your father is in grave peril

Then Olive took out her cell phone and called her chief

Olive: Good evening Sir, I think I've realized something really important; please send me all the information you have about that woman Perkill that you talked me about before; and please I'll need information about a woman whose name is Heather D. Guts

Chief: Wait a minute detective Rug; are you saying that you…

Olive: Yes sir; I think I found that woman too and not just that; I think also she will try to make Phellonious Gru her new victim

Chief: Roger detective; I'll send you her files and we will investigate about that name.

Olive: Thank you sir. (end of the call); C'mon girls, now I need your help; come to my house.

When they got there, Olive turned on her laptop and she downloaded the classified files about Perkill; there wasn´t too much relevant information; that Perkill was really good at keeping herself unknown to the world.

Perkill (Female)

Real name: Unknown

Age: Between 27 to 31 years old

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Caution: Extremely dangerous, great abilities of disguise, false identities, chemistry, technology, guns and personal defense.

Illnesses known: Extremely allergic to peanuts

Margo: Here's something important; (to Agnes) Agnes, what kind of candy you gave her last time.

Agnes had another one in her pocket and she gave it to Olive

Olive: Chocolate candy with center of peanut butter; that's it, thank you Agnes

She kissed her cheek; Olive grabbed her cell phone again but when she was about to dial, it rang

Olive: Hello? This is Olive Rug

It was Olive's chief

Chief: Detective Rug, we couldn't find anyone with that name in the world; I think you are right; perhaps Heather D. Guts and Perkill are the same person but we found something interesting about that name; we think it's an anagram, Perkill sometimes has created false names by using them

Olive: An anagram? Thank you sir; and we found also something important; they are indeed the same person, it says here in the files that she has allergy to peanuts and she ate by accident a candy with peanut butter and had an allergic reaction last day

Chief: Excellent discovery detective; you just… we... what do you mean we?

Olive realize she said too much and answered

Olive: Sorry sir, I gotta go; I have a murderer to catch and a life to save. I'll call you if I need some help. (end of the call) phew, that was close

Margo: Hang on, did he say that woman use to create false name by anagrams?

Olive: Yes, maybe Heather D. Guts is an anagram too

Agnes: What's an anagram?

Margo: An anagram is when you change the order of the letters of one word or phrase to create another one; for example: Dirty room can change to dormitory or vice versa

After trying for ten minutes, they realized something terrible; Heather D. Guts was indeed an anagram; a horrible anagram.

Margo: We have to go now; that woman is going to kill dad.

They left Olive's house; in a table there was a piece of paper with the anagram

HEATHER D. GUTS: THE GRU'S DEATH.

**Almost finishing; please send some review. Good day.**


	6. Shots, truths and endings

**Love's perils: Chapter 6: Shots, truths and endings **

While Olive and the girls tried to get in time to warn Gru about Perkill; they were in an elegant restaurant.

Gru inside knew she was not what she pretended to be so he was being careful, but he didn't really know that she wanted him dead. He was concentrated in his thoughts when Perkill (aka Heather) started to laugh a little.

Heather: Oh Gru; I'm just having the best night in my life; (seductive) how about if we ask for a soft drink?

Gru: Of course sweet heart. Garcon! Bring us the finest bottle of champagne of the house

Waiter: Oui monsieur

Five minutes later, a Dom Perignon bottle was being served in two cups; when the waiter left, Gru stood up and said

Gru: I'm sorry, it's just that I need go to the bathroom; but don't worry, I'll be back soon pretty lady

Heather: I'm not going anywhere, you handsome boy.

When she saw Gru was out of her sight, she took out some tiny pills from her purse and put them inside the cup; the pills dissolved really fast in the champagne

Heather: _Oh, Gru; it was really a pleasure to meet you but I think it's time you have to go; all your stuffs will be mine soon and I'll be well paid for this. But don't worry; your girls and that stupid detective will be in hell with you soon._

Gru came back after some minutes and Perkill smiled at him

Heather: How about if we make a toast; for us and for tonight

Gru: Sure, that'll be perfect.

Heather: But let's make it different; we'll cross our arms at the same time that we drink.

Gru: Oh, that is cute; why not?

Gru was about to drink the champagne when suddenly….

STOP!

Both Gru and Perkill saw where the yell came from; Olive and the girls had just arrived and they were getting close to them; Perkill reacted and took out a gun from her dress and aimed to the girls.

Gru/Olive: NO!

There was a shot; it made the other people around to run away with panic; Gru made Perkill miss her shot but Olive was on her knees holding her arm; the girls were fine but Gru and Perkill started fighting for the gun.

Unfortunately, Perkill won and she took Gru as a human shield; she had an arm around his neck and was aiming to his back

Perkill: (Sarchastic) Ok everybody; just calm down. I really tried to give you a fast and painless death Gru; but you are sooooo stubborn. And you, detective; did you already tell him that you have been lying too?

Gru: What? What are you saying?

Perkill: I supposed you haven't. She's not what you think Gru; she came to the town because of you too; but she's here because she was assigned to arrest you; she is an FBI detective and once she would have caught you, you'd be the first permanent visitor in a jail from the out space. So, at the end, one of us would have taken you away from your brats but I think at the end I'll be the winner.

Gru was speechless; could it be possible that the only woman whom he fell in love was a faker too?

Gru: Is that true Olive?

Olive was ashamed; she could barely look Gru to his eyes; so Gru knew Perkill telling the truth

Perkill: (sarchastic) Oh boo hoo hoo; don't worry, you all be together soon in the other life

Gru: Wait, just let them go; do whatever you want to me but don't hurt them.

Perkill: I'm sorry handsome boy; they've seen too much and I just can't let them go either.

Gru: Then at least grant me my last wish; you know, you're really pretty and I was having a good time with you. Even I was considering kissing you.

Perkill blushed at hearing this

Perkill: Re… really? Well… If I'm honest with you, I also wanted to kiss you

Gru: Then grant me that last wish, our first and last kiss

Perkill: Ok, but don't try to do anything stupid… come here you handsome boy.

Then, in front of Olive and the girls, Gru kissed Perkill with passion; after one minute they separated.

Perkill: Wow! I didn't expected you'd be a great kisser… but I think it's your time to go; goodbye Gru

She aimed to him, suddenly she started feeling really bad, she was feeling breathless

Gru: What's wrong Perkill? You're feeling bad suddenly, don't you?

Perkill: (angry): what did… you…do?

Gru: You see, thanks to my girls I've discovered everything about your plans; they told me your real intentions with me

Perkill was trying to keep on her feet but she was feeling worse every second

Perkill: But… how?

Gru: I got my cell phone on vibration all this time so you couldn't hear it; they sent me a message with all the information, including (he took something from his pocket) your allergy

Perkill saw that it was a candy just like she ate last day; this was really unexpected for her, the worst thing was that she didn't carry any epinephrine shot with her; she fell to the ground tying to breath but it was useless.

Gru: I just took some candies from the dessert's tray and ate some quickly; when we kissed I gave you some peanut's pieces in your mouth.

Now Perkill was growling in pain.

Gru: Now looking at you in this way I pity you; I should just let you die here; you were about to kill my girls and that's something I won't ever forgive you… but there's a big difference between you and me Perkill; I might be a villain, but I'm not a murderer like you.

Gru then took out his freeze ray from his clothes and shot to Perkill.

Gru: Bon voyage to the moon.

Gru approached to Olive

Gru: Are you OK?

Olive: Yes, I'm fine; fortunately it was just a scratch; but what did you do to her?

Gru: Don't worry, she's still alive as long as she's frozen; I just didn't want to carry on the death of that murderer in my soul; besides my girls are here and I didn't want them to see me killing someone. I have to put good examples to them

Olive smiled to him; he was really totally different from what she saw in the files.

Olive: I'm sorry Gru, I didn't mean to break your heart but you and the girls need to leave now; the police will be here soon and they will catch you.

Gru: No, I won't leave you alone

Olive: Don't be fool please, go away now

But that was not possible; many police cars surrounded the place and entered; Olive saw her chief coming at her.

Chief: Good job Detective, you didn't just trap Phellonius Gru but Perkill as well too.

Olive: Sir, there's something I need to tell you; it was thanks to Gru and his daughters that I was able to get Perkill; without their helping, that'd have been impossible

Chief: I'm afraid that won't be possible Detective, he's searched for many crimes around the world and he must pay for it.

Olive: Sir, I beg you; don't do it, look at them; they're a happy family and the girls really consider him their father. Please don't break up a happy family.

The chief stared right to Olive's eyes; like he was seeing inside her mind

Margo: Yes, please; we don't want another family; we love our dad

Edith: Dad is our hero; please don't arrest him

Agnes: Pretty please?

The chief saw they really were begging for Gru's freedom

Chief: Well… I suppose we can make an exception with him this time just because of his helping; but Detective Rug, you'll be keeping an eye to him for us; understood? If he makes or even tries to make another big burglary we'll be after him

The girls screamed in happiness and hugged Gru tightly

Olive: Oh, thank you sir; thank you very much; and don't worry, I'll keep my eyes opened.

They saluted each other and Gru, Olive and the girls were about to leave the place when Gru said to the officers who was carrying the frozen Perkill

Gru: You better keep her like that until you send her to the space jail; once you unfreeze her give her a good shot of epinephrine; she will really need it.

Chief: Miss Rug, a last word with you, alone

She separated from the group and approached to him

Olive: Yes sir?

The chief gave a fast look to Gru and his family and then to Olive; then he smiled and whispered to her ear.

Chief: Mazel Tov

Olive got surprised by his words

Olive: Sir? How did you…

Chief: Let's just say that I have a sixth sense to recognize a woman in love.

He smiled again and she smiled back; they made a last salute to each other and finally they all went home.

One month later

Gru and Olive were getting married; she looked really beautiful in her wedding dress and Gru looked gorgeous in his tuxedo.

The girls were grabbing the dress' tail; they were really pretty in their dresses too.

Priest: By the power invested on me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may kiss the bride now

Gru kissed her, it was really happening; this was the best moment in their lives ever.

There was a big minion crowd in the church; of course they were dressed as humans; and Gru could bet that Dr. Nephario was holding his tears.

Minions: YAAAAAAAAY; GRU, GRU, GRU, GRU, GRU

Gru's mother, Marleena was there too; and she couldn't resist telling his son that she felt even prouder with him

On the reception party, they all were eating when Margo started to laugh.

Olive: What's so funny Margo?

Margo: Nothing, it's just that I found out something curious

Gru: Really? And what is that?

Margo: Remember when we discovered that Perkill created a false name with an anagram? Well… I just realized that mom's name is an anagram too and it fits perfectly with her.

Margo got a pencil and wrote on a napkin what she was trying to prove; when she showed their parents and sisters the anagram they all laughed; it was true; Olive Rug was an anagram, a very beautiful anagram.

OLIVE RUG: I LOVE GRU

The end

**Finished at last, what do you think? Have a nice day and please, send some reviews if you want to.**


End file.
